Piccolo vs Vaccine Man (one-shot)
by laze jovanov
Summary: Piccolo encounters and battles a being that resembles a purple namekian, Vaccine Man. One-shot


In A-City, a mysterious humanoid figure hovers over the populace below. Then, without any warning, the figure creates several balls of energy before throwing them down at the city. Upon contact, massive explosions occurred where the attacks struck, destroying buildings and resulting in massive casualties. The Hero Association has already send two available heroes, Smile Man and Lightning Max, to deal with the threat. Unfortunately, the monster is too powerful and easily defeats both of them.

...

In the middle of the destroyed city, a little girl (possibly the sole survivor of the attack) is crying helplessly alone.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She cries out.

As she is crying, the creature who caused all this slowly approaches her from behind. He extends his hand to the girl, before the hand itself suddenly grows and expands to demonic proportions, ready to crush the helpless girl.

But before the monster had a chance to kill the child, a mysterious figure with incredible speed suddenly flies out of nowhere and swipes the girl away before the giant hand closed. Dumbfounded at first, the creature turns to his right to see another mysterious entity gently placing the unconscious child on the ground, and safely away from him.

Turning around, the second creature looked very much like the first (in fact, they seemed almost identical in physical appearance) with the only difference being that the second had green skin instead of purple, and wore clothes & shoes. They both hand antenna on their heads and pointed ears, and even similar faces.

"Now what do we have here?" The purple one looks at the green creature in surprise. "Did my eyes deceive me when you saved that child? Without killing it?"

"I _did_." The green one shot a glare at him as he turns to his direction to face him. "And what business do you have in slaughtering these innocent people like that?"

The purple creature seemed amused by the green one's question. "Oh? A monster playing hero? Hahahahahaha! That is marvelous! I am Vaccine Man. I am Mother Earth's Apostle. I am here to exterminate the human race by the will of the planet herself. Though now that I look at you, you seem identical to me. Perhaps another creation of Mother Earth?"

The green one, while angry, looks at Vaccine Man with a little bit of surprise. "No. In fact, I'm not even from this world. I'm an alien from another planet that simply chose to live here. My name is Piccolo, and I was going to ask if you are a Namekian like me, but now I see that our similar appearances are just a coincidence, nothing more."

"Ah, I see now." Vaccine Man also looks a little surprised. "Allow me to enlighten you about this planet. Humans are polluting the Earth to the brink of complete ecosystem collapse, poisoning nature in their desire for blind, callous progress. Thus, like the infestation that they are, I shall exterminate them like vermin that they are."

Piccolo looks at Vaccine Man with slight surprise, but his frown returns. "Are you really the one to say something like that?"

"What are you saying?" Vaccine Man asks.

"While it's true that humans have polluted the Earth, it's nothing worse than what the Earth has handled before." Piccolo states before continuing. "Do you know how many cataclysms and mass extinctions the Earth has endured in the past? And some of those cataclysms wiped out almost all life on Earth, but yet the planet has found a way to rebuilt itself, time and time again. What humans are doing now is nothing worse than what the planet has done to itself in the past. Furthermore, humans are also trying to amend for the damage they've done, and even if they don't succeed, they should still be respected for their efforts to fix what they wronged."

Vaccine Man was taken back by this. This 'Piccolo' actually made a very good point; the Earth _has _endured worse in the past. But... he was born from the pollution caused by the humans. They had to be destroyed for the Earth's sake.

"I was _made _to kill humans! I was born from their pollution." Vaccine Man struggles to defend his belief. "Eradicating humans is my purpose given to me by Mother Earth herself! You should go back to your own planet, and stay out of my work here."

Piccolo simply scoffs at him. "I see. So you're just a hypocrite who's looking for an excuse to kill innocents. Can't say I'm surprised, I've dealt with guys like you before. Holding on to your blind beliefs regardless if the opposite truth is right in your face."

"Silence, you ignorant creature!" Vaccine Man shouts, feeling his pride taking damage. "You are no agent of nature! You don't decide the fate of this world!"

"And neither do you." Piccolo shot back.

That was the last straw. Out of shear anger and pride, Vaccine Man creates several energy spheres and launches them right at Piccolo. The namekian calmly stands his ground as the energy attacks all struck him at once, resulting in an explosion.

"Hahahahaha! That's what you get for defying Mother Ear—" Vaccine Man's boast is cut short when the smoke clears, revealing the namekian warrior unharmed and without a single scratch on his body. "H-How...?"

"You know," Piccolo says as he begins walking towards Vaccine Man. "I could have easily dodged your attacks, but considering that the weren't powerful enough to even tickle me... why bother?" Piccolo smirks.

Feeling more enraged than ever, Vaccine Man's body suddenly begins morphing and transforming. In a flash, Vaccine Man has transformed into a more monstrous form, with pupiless red-glowing eyes, tusks on his mouth, and much sharper claws and teeth. He now stood at least 20 meters tall, completely towering over Piccolo (who is still unfazed) and looking down at him with sheer anger.

"_You_! _You pay for this, worm_!" Vaccine Man angrily yells out with a more menacing voice.

Rising a gigantic fist, Vaccine Man brings it down on Piccolo with incredible force, creating a strong shock-wave that could be felt throughout the whole city! But to the shock & disbelief of the Demon-Class monster, Piccolo caught his giant fist with one hand alone, plainly & casually.

"_T-This cannot be..._" Vaccine Man is at a loss for words at what he considered impossible.

"Before I vaporize you into atoms, I'd like to inform you that there are other aliens on this planet that are _much_ stronger than me." Piccolo states.

With that, Piccolo unleashes a _massive_ energy wave from the hand that was holding Vaccine Man's fist. In a matter of seconds, the shocked monster is completely engulfed by the energy wave, annihilating and reducing his body to nothingness—not even a single cell is spared. After Piccolo finishes his attack, there is nothing left of Vaccine Man. Nothing at all, just a crater from the energy attack.

"Nice work."

Piccolo turns around to see a bald man with a cape standing behind him, arms folded.

"And who are you?" Piccolo asks.

"Just an average guy being a hero for fun." Saitama answers casually. "I came here to stop that monster, but I looks like you beat me to it."

"A hero, huh?" Piccolo sighs. "You remind me of Goku for some reason."

"Anyway, I heard you said that there are other aliens like you, but stronger." Saitama says, getting slightly excited about the possibility of facing powerful opponents.


End file.
